I Never Noticed
by BlindingNostalgia
Summary: It's Rose's sixth year and her best friends are Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Her and Scorpius have been friends for ages but will they ever be anything more? Is Rose just too caught up in her own life to notice whats right in front of her? RxS AxOC
1. First Day Back

**A/N Hey so I changed the story to first person narrative.. it's way easier to write :L**

**sorry if some of is not changed.. it was reeeally long and hard to do :L**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

First Day Back

Rose POV

I opened one eye and groaned. I closed it again as soon as I saw the time and turned back over. Unfortunatly, just as I turned around, intending to go straight back to sleep, my door swung open and two boys entered my room. They were both excepionally tall for sixteen years of age. One had jet black hair and green eyes, and one had platnium blonde hair and grey eyes. They both had bangs that, according to their mothers, were far too long.

"Ohh ROSIE!" The black-haired one , my cousin and best friend, Albus Potter, shouted. "Me and Scorpie are here to wake you UP! Beginning of SIXTH YEAR today!"

"Don't call me Scorpie, Al" the blonde-haired one said with a laugh, Scorpius Malfoy, me and Al's other best friend.

"Noooo" I moaned, "Not yet.." she mumbled into her pillow. Suddenly, my duvet was whipped off of me. "I don't care Rosie! You have to get up!" Scorpius said. "Yeah", Albus agreed. "Do you want us to get Hugo in here? I can ask him to bring a bucket of water.."

I jumped out of her bed "I'm up, I'm up.." I mumbled. "No get out so I can get dressed.."

"I don't mind staying.." Scorpius grinned wickedly. I growled at him angrily and he scarpered, dragging Albus behind him.

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. My mum, my dad, Hugo, Al and Scorpius were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Al and Scorpius had slept over with Hugo to save all the parents having to drive to King's Cross.

"Ah, Rose, sit down and have a cup of tea or something" Hermione said. I took the last remaining seat between Scorpius and Hugo. I downed her cup of tea at lightning speed and grabbed a piece of toast before running upstairs to re-check her trunk.

"Ro-ose!" Ron shouted up the stairs, "We're leaving! Bring your trunk down!" I heaved her trunk out onto the landing, where Albus met me and swiftly took my trunk off me, and being the gentleman he was, lugged it down the stairs.

"Bloody hell, Rose, what do you have in here?" He muttered. Scorpius helped him get it out to the car and then everone piled into the magically enlargened car. The trip to King's cross was relatively short and they were at the Hogwart's express in 20 minutes.

I spotted my best friends Melody Thomas and Leo Robbins and ran over to them. "Rose! Aww come here, I've missed you!" Leo exclaimed. He engulfed me in a massive bear hug and then I turned to Melody.

I hadn't seen Melody over the holidays as she had spent it with her aunt and cousins in Italy. "How was your summer?" She asked. "Oh, Rose. You wouldn't believe it! Italy was amazing, and I met this guy! His name is Paulo and he's simply beautiful. We promised we'd write eachother when I went back to England" Melody gushed.

I could see how this guy, Paulo, had fallen for Melody. She was stunning. With her wavy ebony waist length hair and her piercing blue eyes, she was a regular Hogwarts heartbreaker. "That's wonderful Melody!" I said.

"You had better not forget about me!" Leo laughed. Leo was also on the good looking side. He had light brown hair with bangs and emerald green eyes. Him and Melody had an ongoing joke that they were 'dating'. "Don't worry darling_**, **_I could never leave you" Melody smiled.

"Rose!" Scorpius shouted, "Get on the train!" The Hogwart's Express' whistle had started blowing and the platform filled with steam. I ran to her parents to give them both a kiss on the cheek and sprinted onto the train just as the doors closed.

I walked along the train until she spotted Melody, Leo, Albus, Scorpius, Louis and Hayley in a compartment. Louis was her other cousin, who was a sixth year Ravenclaw and Hayley was the other girl in Rose's dorm. She was also quite pretty with long blonde hair and large, round blue eyes.

We are a small year with only four Gryffindor boys and three girls. Hayley had a twin in Hufflepuff who she tended to hang out with more than with Melody and I so I was relativley surprised to see her in the compartment.

I slid open the door and slipped in. I took a seat opposite Scorpius and between Al and Louis. "Hey Rose" Louis said, whilst hugging me. "How are you since I saw you.. three? Days ago?" He laughed. "I'm good" I chuckled.

"So, fellow Gryffindors.. featuring Louis.. This year shall be the greatest pranking year of all time!" Albus declared. Scorpius laughed up at him. "Competition for who can get the most detentions?" "Of course!" Albus chuckled. "You guys are so immature," Sighed Hayley. "I agree," I smiled.

The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful, apart from when James Potter, my black-haired, brown-eyed older cousin and Al's brother let off a dung bomb in the corridor. Scorpius and Leo played exploding snap, with Louis and Al watching for most of the journey while me and the girls gossiped and caught-up.

Eventually the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. The students unloaded from the train and the new first years went with Hagrid. Everyone else headed towards the carraiges and boarded.

We took their seats in the great hall and waited eagerly for the feast to begin. "Shit, I'm hungry. Hurry up and get sorted Firsties!" Scorpius yelled at some nearby first years. Some turned around and looked scared while he just laughed.

After the sorting and Professor McGonagall's traditional speech – blah, blah, forrest, blah, blah, fanged frisbees – the Gryffindors followed their prefects up to the common room.

When we got up they all hung around the common room for a while, catching up. After a while, the girls decided we were tired and bade the boys goodnight.

We went to the girls' dorm and got ready for bed. We all dropped into bed and fell asleep almost immediatly after the exhausting first day.

**~...~**

**Thanks For reading! :) review!**

**-Hope xox**


	2. Hogsmeade

Chapter Two

Rose POV

Everyone settled into Hogwarts life quickly, and before we knew it, it was time for the first Hogsmeade trip.

"So, are you going to go with anyone?" Melody asked me the Tuesday night before the Hogsmeade trip, which was scheduled for that Saturday.

"Nah, think I'll just hang with you and Leo," I replied. "Oh. Well. About that, I have a date this Saturday. Andrew Jordan," She smiled. The smile quickly dissappeared and she grimaced, "Sorry Rose, really. But Leo is still available!"

"No, no. It's okay – really! I'll just go with him. You have fun!" I smiled, "I know how long you've liked him for."

Just then, Al and Scopius walked over. "Rose, Melody," Albus nodded at them. "Are you guys going on the Hogsmeade trip?" Scorpius questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go with Leo. Melody is going with Andrew Jordan." I answered.

"Jordan in seventh year?" Al asked, he seemed to have gone quite red. "Yeah, the very same," Melody sighed dreamily, while Albus' knuckles turned white.

"What about you guys?" Asked Melody, oblivious to Al's sudden mood change. "I'm just about to ask Susanna Richards!" Albus blurted out.

"Really?" Asked Scorpius. Albus kicked him hard under the coffee table, "- I mean.. Oh yeah! Go on then" he said, grimacing slightly and rubbing his shin.

Albus hopped up and strode over to Susanna, who was in fifth year. We couldnt hear what they were saying but they saw her giggle and nod eargerly.

He walked back proudly and plonked back on the couch.

"All good then, mate?" Scorpius winked. Albus nodded "She said yeah," he smiled.

**~...~**

The week flew by and soon enough it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Leo had agreed to go with me and we were both looking forward to a day of fun.

At 11 I was waiting in the common room with Melody for Andrew and Leo. I had chosen a pair of skinny jeans with a thin pale blue sweater as it was only September and the weather had not gotten too cold. I left her waist length auburn hair natural and had only put mousse in it.

Melody has opted for a white top and a flowery high-waisted skirt with her favourite grey ankle boots. I thought she looked really pretty.

Leo was the first to come down and he took my arm. "Andrew is on his way," he informed Melody. She nodded and Leo and I strode out of the common room.

We walked down to the entrance hall where Professor Longbottom was waiting to check people off the list. I stopped to talk to him for a while before Leo and I continued up the path to Hogsmeade.

"So, where to?" Leo smiled. "Honeydukes?" I suggested.

"Sure," he replied

We walked over to the shop and entered the throng of students that filled it. I purchased some Bertie Bott's to add to my stash in my trunk, while Leo bought some chocolate frogs, as he collected the cards and had quite and extensive amount.

We told Albus, Scorpius, Melody and Louis we would meet them at The Three Broomsticks, so we left Honeydukes and strolled over.

We pushed the door open and were met by a very filled room. They spotted Scorpius, Albus, Susanna and a blonde Ravenclaw gazing adoringly at Scorpius.

We made their way through the packed pub and squeezed into the booth next to Albus.

"Hey guys, how's your day going?" Albus asked.

"Pretty good, pretty good. Who's this?" Leo looked at the blonde. "Oh, I'm Kelsey. I'm Scorpius' date," she smiled.

I grimaced when she heard the word 'date', but put it down to the fact that Kelsey seemed like such a bimbo, and Scorpius is my friend.

We all ordered butterbeers and conversed for the better part of an hour. Leo and I decided to head back to the castle at five because they both we a potions essay due.

We walked back arm in arm, thinking it was a good night. But I couldn't shake the feeling I'd felt when Scorpius had mentioned his 'date'.

**~...~**

Later that night Melody, Leo and I sat in a secluded area of the common room, covered in my duvet.

"So, how was your day with Andrew?" I nudged Melody.

"It was really, really good. We went to Honeyduke's and then he took me to Madame Puddifoots, it was so romantic," Melody beamed.

I actually thought that Madame Puddifoots was very overrated but, whatever floats your boat. "Thats great!" i smiled.

"Well, how was your day hanging out?" She asked Leo and I. "It was really fun, we had a good time," smiled Leo. I nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway, I'm about to fall over with ehaustion." I yawned, "So I'm off." I hugged Leo and Melody goodnight and went up to the dorms. I fell asleep thinking of nothing until, right as I drifted off into unconsiousnes, Scorpius Malfoy popped into my head.

**~...~**


	3. Back to the old routine

**Oh, my god. I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait, I can't even explain. I'm doing my Junior Certificate (This big state exam you do when you're 15 in Ireland) and I have just had no time! Even right now, my pre- junior cert starts in 5 days so I should be studying :L**

**Anyway.. as you can see, I changed the story to first person narrative, its easier to write and I think it flows better :)**

**So, Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3 **

**Scorpius POV**

She wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I went, there was Kelsey.

It was driving me crazy. I decided to try and get some quiet, so I went to the library. I sat down at one of the tables and took out my charms notes.

I was about to get some studying done, when I heard someone walk over to me.

"Hey Scorpy!" Said a femenine voice. "..Hi, Kelsey." I said through his teeth, "What's up?" "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me tonight?"

I graoned inwardly. "Well.. I'm kinda busy tonight, Kelsey."

"Oh. Well, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, busy tomorrow aswell."

"The next day?"

"Busy."

"Scorpius, if you don't want to see me anymore, just say it."

"I don't want to see you anymore, I'm really sorry"

Her face fell, "It's ok. I know why anyway." "You..do?" I asked. "Yes. You like Rose." "Wh-What? No I dont!" I spluttered.

"Scorpius, It's obvious. You look at her the exact way I wish you'd look at me. But it's ok. I hope you find the courage to tell her how you feel one day." Kelsey gave Scorpius a solemn look and walked away.

Scorpius sat there in shock. Do I like Rose? I have started looking at her differently recently but, it doesn't even matter. She doesn't like me that way.

**~...~**

Next day, we had Defence Against The Dark Arts With Proffessor Robbins. She was my favourite because she was young and cool.. and frankly, pretty hot.

I walked in and took my seat next to Albus. "Ok class, today I'm assigning seats, you guys have been far too noisy!" The whole class groaned.

"Ok, ok! Well.. can I have Albus Potter and.. Melody Thomas here. And Leo Robbins and Scorpius Malfoy here. Leo.. not too bad.. could be worse. Wish it Rose though. NO! No i dont!I walked over to Leo and stopped listening to Proffessor Redmond until.. "So that leaves.. Rose Weasley and Stephano Zabini! Ok now open page 33 of your books and start reading about werewolves."

Stephano Zabini! What an ass. Poor Rose!

The bell went for lunchtime and me and Al headed down to the Great Hall. I was starving and grabbed everything I could. Rose sat down next to me, laughing at the amount on my plate.

"Whuff?" I asked through a full mouth, "Savage," she laughed. I grinned to myself for making her laugh.

"So how's Zabini?" I asked. "Well.. he's not as bad as I was expecting, let's out it that way." She said. "Really? I thought he was an ass?" I said.

"So did I, but he was surprisingly civil to me.. flirty even," she laughed. I felt my blood boil but ignored it, "Oh?" I said nonchalantly.

Albus perked at the mention of flirting, "What was that Rosie?" He asked. "Oh I was just saying that Zabini isn't too bad.."

"No. I heard flirting."

Rose laughed, that beautiful laugh. NO! God, snap out of it Scorp! She's just your friend!

Anyway, "Well he was a bit I guess, anyway I'm not complaining.. Have you _seen _the boy? He's like Greek god!" Al laughed, "No comment"

Melody came over and plonked herself infront of Al. "Hey guys.. news?"

"Nah.. boring day of school, as usual" I laughed, "you?"

"Well.."

"Well..? Rose prompted.

"I might have.. _fallen _into a broom closet.. with Andrew," she giggled. Al look livid, which just made me laugh. "Haha yeah Melody, sounds _so _accidental" I laughed.

The bell went for class and we headed off to Potions. Slughorn was already in the class when we came in.

"Ok, class, scales out, and potions kits. Don't forget your copies of _Advance Potion-Making! _Now, turn to page ten and attempt Draught of Living Death. I do not expect a perfect potion from anyone but try your best!"

I was partnered with Albus and well, nethier of us were great at potions so suffice to say, our potion did not turn out very well.

Slughorn came around to look at everyone's potions and I think his face fell a bit when he saw ours which should have been a nice clear colour, but had a sickly green tinge about it.

The bell went for the end of lessons and we all headed up to the common room. I took a seat next to the fire and started talking to Albus.

When we got hungry enough, we headed down to the grat hall for dinner. I had steak and chips, it was, as usual, delicious. When I was walking out i saw Rose talking to Zabini, but thought nothing of it, dismissing it as stuff for DADA.

We were all seated around the fire when I realised Rose wasn't with us. "Hey guys, where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, Stephano wanted to talk to her after dinner," Melody answered me. "Oh. What about?" I asked casually.

"Not sure. Ask her when she comes back I guess," she shrugged.

Rose suddenly burst into the common room with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what guys? Stephano asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him! Me!" She gushed.

Oh, crap.

**Ohh cliff hanger! Well not really :L **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review? Pretty please? With Tom Felton on top? ;) **

**-Hope xox**


	4. Author's Note

ok so hi guys, i just wanted to give everyone a small note on this story.

i posted this when i was 15? i think, and i properly hate it now haha... i know i have awesome readers, subs, and reviewers but i really just cant see myself ever finishing it.

if anyone desperately wants me to, or may die if i dont.. i will consider it but its looking unlikely.

i am working on something new and hope to someday publish it!

thank you so much you guys, love you all :)

hope xx


End file.
